Conventional methods of navigating related data typically require several mouse clicks, menu selections, drop-down lists and scrolling events to view desired content. For instance, a particular professional sports website requires a user to select a combination of tab(s), menus, drop-downs, clicks and scrolling events to view one specific category or data item (e.g., the weekly schedule for a particular team). Another series of similar input events is required to view another category or data item (e.g., league standings information, particularly if searching for the standings of a specific team's division). The amount of input events required to view, navigate and interact with digital content in these conventional interfaces can seem virtually endless.